Um Beijo Só
by Shadow's fairy
Summary: A ideia era absurda mas foi a melhor que ele teve. Ginny é beijada por Neville mas ele não age como o seu amigo e ela tinha a certeza que o homem que a agarrara era louro. Atrás desse beijo vêm complicações e uma paixão inesperada entre Ginny e Draco.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

_**N/A:** Senti necessidade de imaginar uma história por detrás de uma outra minha fic: Uma Nova Chance. Achei que ela precisava de uma base mais sólida e decidi escrever esta fic. Será pequena, quero dizer, julgo que será pequena mas depois até pode ser maior do que espero. _

**Capítulo Um**

Ginny caminhava por Diagon Alley calmamente. Eram tempos perogosos mas ela não era das pessoas que acreditavam que ficar em casa trancado fosse mais seguro do que estar na rua. Ela não queria deixar de viver só porque podiam aparecer Devoradores da Morte em algum lugar e matá-la. Se o fossem fazer, não seria por ela estar na rua, dentro de uma casa, fechada era tão perigoso quanto estar na rua rodeada de gente.

Ela caminhou com um saco na mão. Tinha decidido que já era hora de ela se presentear com uma roupa nova. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não fazia compras. Tambem aproveitara e visitara os seus irmãos que andavam ocupados com a loja. Depois saira e agora simplesmente passeava. Ao longe ouvia barulho e de uma confusão mas não ligou. Era habitual alguém ter um ataque de pânico por coisas insignificantes.

Ela continuou caminhando perdida nos seus pensamentos. Na verdade nem a isso prestava muita atenção, gostava de esvaziar a mente de vez em quando.

Draco corria pela rua a cima. Passou por duas mulheres que afastou com brutidão mas nem se importou. Belatrix Lestrange e Theodore Nott perseguiam-no. Apesar de estarem bem disfarçados, Draco sabia que eram eles. Maldita hora que decidira abandonar as tropas de Voldemort. Depois desse maldito dia, em que Voldemort assassinara a sua mãe sem piedade alguma, ele voltara as costas e nunca mais tinha tido paz. Desde esse dia que era perseguido pelos Devoradores da Morte e pelo Ministério. Vivia escondido, tinha mais de três variedades de poções Polisuco, e vivia numa casa abandonada nos subúrbios de Londres.

Mais pessoas ao chão mas ele fugia como o diabo foge da cruz. Ele tinha que encontrar uma solução para aquela fuga rapidamente, dentro de pouco tempo a rua acabava e ele não teria por onde escapar. Ele olhou para as suas mãos e em vez de estarem negras, como ele queria, começavam a adquirir uma cor pálida. Infelizmente para Draco, a poção que tomara há uma hora estava deixando de fazer efeito. Colocou desesperadamente a mão no bolso. Só mais um frasco, o que restava das suas poções. No frasco havia uma etiqueta que dizia N.L. Não era a pessoa que Draco mais ansiava por se transformar mas não havia mais nada. No entanto não chegava, ele tinha que arranjar um plano melhor para escapar. Mesmo com a poção, eles sabiam a roupa que ele estava usando. Tinha que arranjar uma maneira de tapar-se de...

Olhou para trás. Eles estavam mais perto. Ele bebeu a poção e uma cabeça de cabelo ruivo apareceu-lhe á frente. A ideia era absurda mas era a melhor ideia que tinha.

Ginny sentiu alguém agarrá-la pela cintura, puxá-la e beijá-la. Ela nem teve tempo de reagir, foi tudo tão rápido que ela nem conseguiu perceber o que se estava passando até sentir o seu corpo preso junto ao corpo de um homem que ela não conseguia ver quem era. Só se lembrava de ver uma mancha de cabelo louro. Quando o que se passava lhe atingiu o cerebro ela empurrou o homem com força, mas não a suficiente. Ouviu duas pessoas passarem a correr atrás dela e voltou a forçar o homem a se afastar e descolar os lábios dele dos dela.

-Posso saber o que...- ela começou a dizer quando finalmente teve espaço para respirar. No entanto parou abruptamente a meio da frase para lançar uma exclamação surpresa.- Neville? Que diabo se passou para me agarrares desta maneira?- ela exigiu, com as mãos nas ancas, claramente irritada. Mas algo ali estava mal. Ela podia garantir que o homem que a tinha agarrado era louro.

Neville não olhava para ela. Olhava para o lado com muita atenção e com um fio de nervosismo.

-Neville! Olha imediatamente para mim e diz-me porque me beijaste. Que se passa?- ela ordenou novamente. A sua irritação estava quase chegando ao limite.

-Oh. Está calada, Weasley! Eles podem ainda estar por perto!- era óbvio que não era Neville que estava á frente dela. Apesar da voz ser de Neville, o tom era muito mais seguro e confiante, mais desdenhoso e forte.

Ela demorou um pedaço até juntar as peças mas quando o puzzle estava feito na mente dela a única coisa que ela conseguiu foi levantar a mão e esbofetear o homem que estava á sua frente.

-Malfoy! Seu canalha? Quem pensas que és para apareceres assim atrás de mim e me beijares desta maneira. Seu...

-Sou um homem com pressa!- ele exclamou, afastando-se dela, caminhando na direcção por onde ele tinha vindo e olhando frequentemente para trás, mas não para ela.

Ginny não se contentou com a explicação e seguiu-o. Se ele julgava que ele podia lhe fazer aquilo e sair impune estava muito enganado. Estava tão irritada que nem se lembrava que estavam oferecendo muitos galeões de ouro pela cabeça de Malfoy.

-Nem penses que me escapas. Seu maldito. Não julgues que podes aparecer assim e me fazer isto seu...

-Weasley!- ele virou-se de repente para ela. As faces de Neville mostravam incómodo.- Eu não estou para aturar as tuas birra sneste momento. Estive a um passo de ser morto aqui e não preciso de uma mosquinha irrtante me chateando neste momento.- ele disse, voltando-se novamente e caminhando decidido.

Ginny sentiu-se ferver. Chegou ao ponto de ebulição. Ela viu tudo á sua volta ficar vermelho excepto o seu alvo.

-Incarcerous!- ela gritou, apontando a varinha para as costas de Draco. Ele viu-se ser amarrado por cordas e perdeu o qauilibrio. Sentiu a dor das suas costas colidindo com o chão.- Agora vais me explicar porque raios me agarraste daquela maneira. E é bom que arranjes uma boa explicação!- ela disse perigosamente.

Draco suspirou derrotado. Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser dizer-lhe. Só gostava que ela o tirasse dali pelo menos. A sua tia e Nott não deveriam estar muito longe.

-Eu digo. Mas tira-me daqui imediatamente ou o maldito beijo que te dei terá sido em vão.

Ginny olhou para ele desconfiada. Ela podia o tirar dali, ele estava amarrado, logo não poderia atacá-la.

-Muito bem! Mas se sequer pensas em me passar a perna és um homem morto, Malfoy!- ela avisou. Draco respirou de alívio. Sentiu a mão dela agarrar-lhe o pulso, depois a estranha sensação de estar a ser materializado rodeou-o e antes de ele poder pensar para onde ela o levaria ele viu-se aparecer num barracão de madeira, poeirento e vazio.

-Agora explica-te antes que eu perc a cabeça e te esfole vivo!- ela disse com um olhar assassino nos olhos.

Ele olhou para ela um pouco curioso. Uma pessoa normal já o teria entregue ao Ministério, ainda por cima no estado que ele tava. Indefeso e amarrado. E não seria preciso muito para perceber que era ele. Bastava esperar mais uma hora e o efeito da poção passava.

-Eu precisava de um truque para despistar os meus perseguidores!- ele disse.

Nesse momento ela lembrou-se que ele era um fugitivo do Ministério. Que era perigoso, que ele era um Devorador da Morte. Ginny deu um passo atrás, instintivamente.

-Estavas a fugir do Ministério?- ela perguntou. Ele deu uma gargalhada.

-Antes isso! O Ministério não me assusta.- ele disse. - Já a minha tia não posso dizer o mesmo!

-A tua tia?- Ginny deixou a pergunta escapar sem reflectir sequer.

-Sim. Belatrix Lestrange! Era ela e o estúpido do Nott que me perseguiam.

-Não acredito em ti!- ela disse, dando um passo na direcção do homem igual a Neville Longbottom, voltando a sua posição inicial.

-Então não acredites!- Draco resmungou.

-Porque estarias tu fugindo dos teus colegas?- ela perguntou.

-Porque eles já não são meus colegas!- ele confessou.

-E eu soua carochinha, Malfoy!- ela disse irónicamente, revirando os olhos.- É m,elhor começares a dizer a verdade, não estás na melhor posição para mentir!- ela ameaçou.

-Estou dizendo a verdade! Os Devoradores da Morte querem-me vivo ou morto. Provavelmente preferem morto!- ele disse dando uma gargalhada nem um pouco divertida.- Eu virei as costas a Voldemort...

-Porquê?

-Tu consegues ser bem mais chata que o parvalhão do teu irmão!

-Mais uma vez te aviso que não estás na melhor posição para seres tu mesmo, Malfoy. Por isso vê lá como falas comigo.

-Porque Voldemort tirou-me a única coisa que me restava no mundo.- ele confessou.

-O quê?- ela inssistiu. Draco revirou os olhos, visívelmente farto de tantas perguntas mas não se atreveu a reclamar.

-A minha mãe.- ele murmurou.

-O quê?- ela disse aproximando a cara dela dele para ouvir-lo.

-A minha mãe!- ele exclamou. Ela surpreendeu-se por notar tristeza nas palavras dele. Seria um truque para a enganar?

-E eu a julgar que ele te tinha tirado o dinheiro!- ela escarneceu.

-Há coisa smais importantes na vida do que dinheiro e poder!- ele disse secamente.

Ginny arregalou os olhos. Estava para cair um burro do céu e os porcos por aquela hora já estavam voando como pássaros de certeza.

-Fizeram-te uma lavagem cerebral, Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela sem perceber o comentário.

-Já te contei. Agora solta-me!- ele disse.

-Oh, não! Nem penses! Ainda não acabei. Achas que me convences com meia desculpa esfarrapada e olhares de carneiro mal morto? Não sou parva, Malfoy!

-Que queres que diga mais, Weasley? Eu já te disse a verdade! Acredites ou não!- ele resmungou.

-Então queres me convencer que a tua tia andava atrás de ti para te matar, que tu viraste as costas ao teu ídolo e que estás morrendo de tristeza porque a tua mãe morreu?- ela disse sarcásticamente. Arrependeu-se das palavras mal elas acabaram de sair da sua boca. Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele estava tentando esconder mas ela viu que as palavras magoaram-no muito mais do que ela imaginava. No canto do olho dele surgiu uma lágrima que ele tratou de evitar que caísse.

-Digamos que eu acredito em ti e te solto! O que vais fazer?

-Fugir daqui o mais depressa possível!- ele disse, revirando os olhos como se fosse lógico o que ele iria fazer.- Mas como tu não me vais soltar, não vou poder fugir!- ele disse, olhando para ela.

-Como sabes?

-Por muito que tenhas gostado do meu beijo, Weasley, sei que sentes mais falta do dinheiro que estão oferecendo a quem me capturar!- ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Seu...- ela exclamou.- eu odiei o tei beijo, se é que chamas áquilo de beijo e para tua informação, eu não sou como tu, não ligo ao dinheiro!- ela disse indignada.

-De qualquer maneira vais me entregar ao Ministério. És demasiado honesta para ajudares um fugitivo da lei a escapar.

Ela ficou olhando para ele. Ele tinha razão. Mas no seu interior ela sentia vontade de ajudá-lo. Ela acreditava que ele tivesse virado as costas a Voldemort. A dor nos olhos dele não podia ser mentira. Talvez houvesse mais atrás daquela carapaça fútil e mesquinha. Talvez dentro de Draco Malfoy houvesse sentimentos bons que só precisassem de ajuda para se revelarem.

-Se eu te ajudasse a escapares, se eu te ajudasse a convencer o Ministério que estás do nosso lado...

-Quem disse que eu estou do vosso lado?- ele disse, como se ela acabasse de dizer a maior barbaridade que ele alguma vez tinha ouvido.

-Se queres sobreviver a esta guerra, vais ter que escolher um lado, Malfoy! Ou preferes ter a cabeça a prémio do dois lados?

Ela tinha razão embora lhe custasse a admitir.

-Muito bem!- ele acabou se rendendo.- Se me ajudasses, o que ganhavas com isso?

-Eu não ajudo os outros esperando algo em troca. Eu acredito que tu não és só essa criança mesquinha e convencida que tu queres parecer ser!

Ele ficou olhando para ela surpreendido. Ele sempre interpretára muito bem o papel de criança fútil para toda a gente. Haviam poucas pessoas que o conheciam realmente. Snape era uma delas. Narcissa havia sido outra. Além dessas, ninguém mais conhecia o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy. Aquela ruiva no entanto parecia ter visto mais do que ele queria revelar-lhe.

Ele não sabia o que dissesse. Ficou olhando para ela e deu por si admirando a esbelta figura de Ginny Weasley. Que hora aquela para ficar observando o corpo da rapariga que o fizera de refém?!

-Se eu te ajudar, se ficares do nosso lado, podes nos ajudar a descobrir algumas coisas sobre as tropas de Voldemort?

-Vocês não precisam de ajuda! Estão prestes a ganhar esta maldita guerra!- ele disse.

-Mas tenho a sensação que sabes muito mais do que Voldemort queria que soubesses! Ou não andava atrás de ti como anda!- ela concluiu. Draco tinha que admitir que a miúda era esperta. Começava a achar piada a Ginny Weasley.

-Talvez!

-Eu ajudo-te, Malfoy! Mas só se me deres a tua palavra de que também nos vais ajudar!

Ele ficou olhando para ela, incerto se era a melhor coisa a fazer.

-E o que te faz pensar que a minha palavra vale muito?

-Eu acho que ela vale muito. Tu só não queres que os outros saibam isso!- ela disse sorrindo. Ela sempre detestara Draco Malfoy mas aquela faceta que ele estava lhe revelando sem querer estava fazendo com que ela tivesse mudando a sua opinião acerca dele.

-Ok. Eu dou a minha palavra que te ajudo!- ele disse e não mentia. Draco pela primeira vez achava que havia um Weasley que merecia a sua consideração.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo Dois**

Ginny ainda se lembrava de ter aparecido em Grimmauld com Draco Malfoy atrás. A confusão tinha explodido ali: Ron parecia ser capaz de arrancar a cabeça de Draco à dentada. Mas, felizmente, ela tinha conseguido fazê-los perceber que ele estava ali para ajudar. Naquele momento ela não fazia ideia por onde deambulava Draco Malfoy. Sabia que estava algures com Bill, já que este tinha sido o único a concordar em trabalhar com o louro. Ela sorriu, o Bill, por alguma razão, era o seu irmão preferido, era como se ele tivesse a capacidade de ver o melhor que existe nas pessoas, afinal ele era casado com a, antes fútil, Fleur Delacour. Draco já não era perseguido pelo Ministério e conseguira que lhe dessem uma pequena quantia de dinheiro da sua antiga fortuna para poder recompor a sua vida. Ela sabia que ele conseguira comprar um pequeno apartamento em Hogsmeade, nada mais.

Ela também se lembrava da sensação dos lábios dele colados aos dela. Agora que era uma memória distante, ela tinha um nózinho na garganta, era como uma pitada de saudade.

"Saudade? Estás parva? Saudade do beijo do Malfoy? Que se passa, Ginny Molly Weasley? Estás doente, estás com febre!" ela pensou, levando a mão até a testa. A sua temperatura estava normal. Então porque ultimamente se lembrava daquele maldito beijo que ele lhe tinha dado em Diagon Alley? Era um beijo sem significado, uma estratégia de fuga, nada mais. Além disso, o beijo que havia começado com Draco Malfoy havia acabado com Neville Longbottom. Mesmo que lhe custasse a admitir, aquele beijo mexera com ela. Aquele homem que se revelara diferente do que ela esperava, despertava alguma coisa nela.

"É só admiração. Afinal ele é bonito, isso eu não posso negar!" Ela convenceu-se. Jogou a pedrinha com que estava brincado para o lago. Estava sentada sobre uma pequena ponte que atravessava o lago do seu jardim preferido. Ela tinha um pavor de águas profundas, mas adorava a altitude. Quando mais alto ela estava, mais livre se sentia. A ponte não era muito alta, mas tinha uma linda vista do jardim.

Ela nunca se sentira tão segura. Finalmente, aquela maldita guerra estava chegando ao fim. Harry destruira os Horcruxes, embora isso tivesse custado também a destruição do amor deles. Ela forçou-se a não pensar nisso. Era ainda uma ferida aberta.

Ela suspirou enquanto que uma brisa fria passava por ela. O sol estava quase a se por, ela devia voltar para casa. Decidiu se voltar, para saltar para o chão, pois estava sentada no pequeno muro da ponte. Colocou-se numa posição arriscada antes de tentar saltar para o chão.

O que se passou depois foi tão rápido que ela só ouviu uma voz forte, perdeu o equilíbrio e quando deu por si estava em queda livre. Antes de ter tempo de assimilar isso e no que implicava, sentiu a água gelada cobrir-lhe o corpo e ela entrou em pânico. Nunca gostara de água. A sua mente ficou em branco, ela nem tentou nadar, os seus membros não lhe obedeciam e o seu cérebro não funcionava. Começou a sentir-se sufocar.

Draco tinha que afastar Nott da multidão. Ali, era demasiado perigoso, havia muitas pessoas. Draco precisava arrastar o homem para um local com menos pessoas, onde ele pudesse fazer menos vítimas.

Estavam no Outono, estava frio, as árvores estavam despidas. Não estaria quase ninguém no jardim. Draco correu até lá, certo de que Theodore Nott o seguia e lançava-lhe feitiços, na esperança de acertar algum. O louro corria, sem sequer reparar bem por onde ia, o seu corpo mexia-se mecanicamente até ao jardim. Correu pela terra molhada. Atravessou um pequeno pátio e virou a cabeça para trás. Já não havia muita gente à volta deles. Do outro lado do lago havia ainda menos pessoas. Nott continuava atrás dele.

-Eu vou apanhar-te, Malfoy!- Nott gritou furioso.

-Bem podes tentar, Nott!- Draco disse.

-Impedimenta!- Nott gritou. Draco viu um raio passar-lhe ao lado e ir contra o pequeno muro da ponte, mesmo ao lado de alguém que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu. Draco só conseguiu ver uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo afundar-se nas águas do lago.

De repente ele congelou. Quais seriam as probabilidades daquele cabelo ruivo pertencer á pessoa que ultimamente ocupava os seus pensamentos? Muito poucas, ele concluiu.

Virou-se para Nott, que parou a poucos metros dele, com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

-Enfrenta-me como um homem, Draco!

Draco não respondeu. Apontava a varinha ao coração de Nott, mas a sua atenção estava concentrada no pequeno campo de visão do pequeno lago. Estava a espera de ver uma cabeça ruiva emergir das águas, mas não havia sinal da pessoa que caíra. Ele sentiu desespero tomar conta dele, mas não podia fazer muito.

Olhou para Nott. Bill tinha dito que era proibido matar o inimigo. Deveriam capturá-los e entregá-los ao Ministério. Mas todos os feitiços eram demasiado fracos para conseguirem perfurar qualquer feitiço de protecção de Nott.

O desespero de Draco aumentava a cada milésimo de segundo que passava e ele não via ninguém emergir no lago.

-Stupefy!- ele gritou, mas Nott desviou o feitiço facilmente.

-É esse o teu melhor, Draco? Não me faças rir!- Nott escarneceu. Os olhos de Nott fixaram Draco, e formaram-se pequenas rugas de concentração na testa do rapaz moreno. Draco conseguiu defender-se do Riptumsempra no último segundo.

Ele sabia que era proibido, mas não havia outra solução, ou matava Nott ou a pessoa que caíra ao lado afogava-se. Ele inspirou fundo e antes que Nott tivesse tempo de murmurar qualquer outro feitiço, Draco gritou:

-Avada Kedavra!

Um feixe de luz verde saiu da varinha de Draco, atravessou a ponte e foi direito ao coração de Nott, que caiu morto no chão. Draco sentiu um leve aperto no coração. Ele conhecia aquele sentimento. Já o havia sentido uma vez antes, quando fora obrigado a matar uma pessoa por ordem de Voldemort. Era a constatação de que a sua alma se tinha rompido mais um pouco. No entanto, ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso.

Ginny não aguentava mais. Todas as células do seu corpo imploravam por oxigênio, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Era como se a água lhe estivesse prendendo os movimentos. Era tudo psicológico, ela sabia, mas não havia maneira de superar aquele pavor. Eram poucas as coisas de que ela tinha medo, mas aquele ela não conseguia dominar. Quando pensou que estava condenada a morrer, afogada e esquecida naquele lago, sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o pulso e puxá-la para a superfície. A doce sensação de poder respirar encheu os seus pulmões. Respirou tão depressa que acabou se engasgando, mas não se importou. Sentiu o seu salvador levá-la até a margem e deitá-la sobre as folhas mortas e húmidas. Ela estava ainda de olhos fechados, apreciando a óptima sensação que o ar fresco lhe provocava ao encher os seus pulmões.

-Assustaste-me de morte!- ela ouviu uma voz masculina dizer. Ela conhecia aquela voz, mas estava demasiado distante para conseguir descobrir de quem era.- Pensei que tivesses te afogado , Weasley!

Ela sorriu. Só uma pessoa falava o nome da sua família daquela maneira.

-Desde quando te preocupas com um Weasley, Malfoy?- ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Desde que esse Weasley me salvou o pescoço!- ele disse. Desta vez ela abriu os olhos, cheia de surpresa.

-Parece-me então que o favor está pago! Obrigada!

-Não tens que agradecer.

-Agora a sério. Por que me salvaste? E não venhas com a história de ser porque eu te ajudei. Não és dos que gostam de retribuir favores!

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Maldição! Não havia maneira de enrolar aquela miúda. Na verdade, ele nem sabia bem porque a tinha salvo. Nem sabia que era ela. Mas no seu interior, ele temia que fosse, por isso tinha saltado para aquele lago gelado. Mas isso não respondia à pergunta dela. Por que tinha Draco Malfoy salvo uma Weasley? Nem ele sabia por quê. Só sabia que depois daquele beijo que ele lhe tinha dado, muitas coisas tinham mudado na vida dele, como o facto de ele não conseguir tirar o sabor do beijo da sua memória.

-Agradece-me e não faças perguntas!- ele resmungou, levantando-se.- Só não percebo uma coisa! Por que não tentaste nadar?

Ele viu-a corar.

-Porque eu tenho um pavor de águas profundas. Simplesmente entrei em pânico.- ela não sabia porque lhe dizia a verdade nem porque confessava um dos seus maiores segredos a alguém que ela desprezara durante tanto tempo.

-Percebo!- ele murmurou, um pouco incomodado com a confissão. O facto de ela ter-lhe confiado aquilo fez o coração dele dar um pulo. Que diabo se passava com ele? Ele sempre fora uma pessoa segura e nunca tinha sentido nada daquelas parvoíces que ele atribui a pessoas sentimentais e fracas. Aquela rapariga fazia-lhe qualquer coisa.

Ginny olhou surpresa para Draco. Ele parecia incomodado com a confissão. Ela até notara um pequeno rubor nas bochechas pálidas dele.

Os olhos dele encontraram os dela, quando ele decidiu virar a cabeça. Ela olhava-o com curiosidade. Aquele olhar era atraente e ele sentiu-se ficar preso por aquele campo magnético que tinha surgido em torno deles. Ele sentia uma forte necessidade de fazer uma coisa que ele não devia fazer, mas aqueles olhos chamavam por ele.

Ginny viu os olhos cinzentos dele olharem-na perigosamente. Mas ela não sentia medo. Era quase como se ela soubesse o que ele queria fazer e ela também queria que ele fizesse, e isso reflectia-se nos olhos dela, que o desafiavam.

Draco agarrou-a e puxou-a para si. Sentiu o corpo molhado dela encostado ao seu igualmente encharcado. Os lábios dela estavam frios e trémulos, o corpo dela gelado e tenso. Ele beijou-a com força, mas não rudemente. Interiormente ele amaldiçoava-se por não ter resistido, mas a lembrança dos lábios dela não lhe saia do pensamento. Ele tinha que prová-los novamente. Mas não se ficou só pelos lábios. Sentiu uma necessidade de ir mais além e deslizou a língua por entre seus lábios. Ficou surpreso por ela não oferecer resistência e beijá-lo de volta com tanta necessidade como ele.

Durante aqueles momentos, esqueceram o mundo em volta deles. Ginny acariciou a nuca dele enquanto ele a apertava contra seu corpo pela cintura. Ficaram se beijando por vários momentos e nem sentiam vontade de se separar. Deixar de sentir os lábios do outro era como arrancar uma parte de si.

-Malfoy, eu vou te matar!- eles ouviram alguém gritar e afastaram-se abruptamente. Olharam para a ponte e lá em cima estava um Ron com as faces tão vermelhas que não se distinguiam do cabelo, e Bill, que não parecia nem um pouco chateado.

-Pára com isso, Ron!- Bill tentou acalmar o outro.

-Aquele verme está beijando a nossa irmã e tu não fazes nada a não ser dizeres para parar com isto? Aquele monte de lixo está ali tentando aproveitar-se da inocência da nossa irmã...

-Ron, não podemos pensar nisso agora.- Bill disse autoritariamente. Ron respirou fundo e olhou zangado para Draco antes de se virar para o cadáver de Nott.

Draco caminhou na direcção deles sem olhar para Ginny. Esta seguiu-o sem saber bem por quê. Caminharam em silêncio até perto dos irmãos Weasley.

Draco explicou porque teve que matar Nott, ocultando o facto de não saber que a vítima era Ginny. Depois foram para Grimmauld.

Draco jantou com eles. Ron passou a noite olhando para Draco como se o quisesse matar.

Eram raras as noites em que Ginny dormia na Toca. Como estavam passando por um momento crucial da guerra, passavam grande parte do tempo em Grimmauld. Geralmente, depois do jantar ficavam discutindo novas estratégias. Ginny não estava com cabeça para isso e saiu, foi até seu quarto e ficou olhando para a lua pela janela aberta. Nem reparou que a porta do seu quarto também estava aberta.

Do corredor, Draco Malfoy observava-a. Ela era a mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Uma bela mulher de vinte anos que não lhe saia da cabeça. Ele conhecia-a desde que tinha doze anos e nunca lhe prestara grande atenção. Então porque é que agora nem conseguia deixar de pensar nela? Por que é que o seu coração batia tão depressa quando estava perto dela? Por que se sentira tão estupidamente apaixonado quando a beijara nessa tarde?

-Eu não estou apaixonada por ele!- ele ouviu-a murmurar.- Não posso estar! Ele é Draco Malfoy, por Merlin! Ele só me beijou porque me deve achar bonita, mais nada.

Não, ele não a beijara só porque ela era bonita. Esse pensamento de defesa ocorreu-lhe instintivamente e ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era verdade. Então por que a beijara? A resposta também apareceu sem ele se aperceber. Aquela rapariga tinha lhe tirado uma coisa. Ela tinha lhe roubado o coração quando o capturara, quando o ajudara, quando sorrira para ele, quando ele encontrara aqueles olhos castanhos olhando para ele.

Ele achava-se patético por se sentir daquela maneira, aqueles sentimentos eram para Hufflepuffs, não para um Slytherin. Mas ele sentia-se tão bem! Parecia que estava voando em algumas nuvens, mas ele não lhe podia confessar isso. Ela apenas se sentia atraída por ele. Ela própria acabara de dizer que não queria estar apaixonada por ele. Afinal o que poderia ele lhe dar? Ele não tinha nada. Era mais pobre ainda que ela. Que ironia da vida. Ele que sempre a humilhara por ser pobre, tinha agora menos que ela e tinha sido ela a dar-lhe o pouco que ele tinha. Que situação, Malfoy. Não, ela jamais estaria apaixonada por ele.

Ele fechou a porta lentamente e foi para o quarto que tinham cedido para ele passar aquela noite.

Ginny sentiu o trinco da porta e virou-se de repente. Não estava lá ninguém. Já estava ouvindo coisas. Estava na hora de ir dormir, descansar para ver se deixava de alucinar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo Três**

_Alguns Dias depois_

Ginny abriu os olhos de repente e levantou-se. Demorou um pouco a perceber o que a tinha acordado. O barulho que vinha da cozinha não deixava qualquer dúvida: ouvia risos, choros, muitos gritinhos estridentes e, por cima disto tudo, gritando com todos os pulmões, estava a voz da Sra. Black. Não havia dúvida de que aquele barulho todo a tinha acordado. Levantou-se, vestiu um roupão e desceu para saber o que se passava. Estavam todos radiantes, saltavam de alegria, Hermione parecia possessa, não sabia o que fazia. Todos abraçavam Harry, que tinha algumas feridas no rosto. Os irmãos dela e Lupin também estavam lá, com sinais de duelo, mas muito contentes. A única pessoa que não ria a e saltava era Draco Malfoy. Ele também apresentava sinais de luta mas, ao contrário dos outros, estava sentando num canto escuro da cozinha. Estava tratando de uma ferida bem feia no ombro, de vez em quando olhava para os outros, mas não mostrava alegria nenhuma, apenas indiferença.

-O que se passa?- ela tentou perguntar, mas estavam todos demasiado distraídos para conseguirem ouvi-la.

-GINNY!- Fred gritou.- GANHAMOS!

-Ganhamos?- eles não podiam estar falando a sério. Quando ela se havia deitado na noite passada a guerra ainda ia a meio, quer dizer, estava quase no fim, mas não podia ter acabado de um dia para o outro!

-Sim, Gin!- Ron gritou, saltando.- Atacaram o Ministério ontem, Voldemort estava lá e Harry...- o ruivo estava tão alegre que nem conseguiu acabar.

Lupin aproximou-se de Ginny e tentou explicar, sorrindo várias vezes durante o discurso, que Voldemort tinha feito um ataque desesperado ao Ministério, tentando se recuperar da desvantagem que tinha, no entanto, as forças do Ministério e da Ordem haviam se unido e Harry acabara destruindo Voldemort. A guerra tinha acabado. Ginny juntou-se à festa e saltou e gritou de felicidade. Finalmente estava tudo acabado, claro que havia ainda muito a fazer, mas era como se ela já pudesse respirar em paz. Era uma sensação tão tranquilizadora, saber que aquele demónio estava morto e não voltaria mais.

A meio de toda aquela agitação, ela nem sabe como se apercebeu quando um louro saiu de mansinho pela porta da cozinha. Curiosa pelo comportamento de Draco, ela decidiu também sair. Estavam todos tão eufóricos que não reparam que ela também saíra.

Ela viu o manto de Draco desaparecer no cimo da escada e ela correu escada acima, nem ligando quando Walburga Black gritou:

-Primeiro um traidor, depois aparece outro e agora esta escumalha! Patifes, traidores!

Chegou a tempo de o ver entrar num dos quartos. Ela andou até lá e bateu na porta.

Ela ouviu os passos dele aproximarem-se da porta, que abriu-se de repente. Não esperava que ela se abrisse com tamanha força e deu um pequeno salto devido ao susto.

-Desculpa! Não te queria assustar.

-Que humor! Devias estar contente.- ela disse, entrando no quarto mesmo sem ele a convidar.

-Contente por quê?- ele perguntou sem expressão na face.

Ela estava estranhando cada vez mais aquela reacção dele.

-Porque estás finalmente completamente livre, porque Voldemort morreu, porque tudo voltará a ser como antes...

-Para ti, sim, Weasley, que sempre estiveste deste lado, mas para quem esteve de outro lado, nada será igual. Mesmo que eu tenha me juntado a vocês, isso não apaga o que fiz, ainda tenho que responder por muitos crimes no Ministério, tenho o meu passado manchado, estou sem dinheiro, os meus pais estão mortos e todos as pessoas que eu julgava minhas amigas acabaram me tentando matar ou acabaram morrendo. Achas que tudo voltara a ser como antes? Que utilidade tenho eu agora? Quando havia guerra eu era útil, agora não sou nada! Ninguém precisa de um Ex-Devorador da Morte.

Ela olhou para ele, o seu coração apertou-se. Que estranho. Até há uns dias atrás ela odiava aquele homem. Agora sentia uma vontade enorme de o abraçar. Ela não sabia o que dizer, sabia que ele estava certo.

-Toda a gente me vai olhar de lado, já nem dinheiro tenho para conseguir me impor. Já não sou o Draco Malfoy rico e fútil, sou apenas o Draco Malfoy que foi rico, que foi Devorador da Morte e que agora não é nada.

-Eu não te olho de lado.- ela disse.

Ele riu, mas sem alegria ou divertimento.

-Dizes isso só porque estás com pena de mim. Pois eu não quero a tua pena.- ele disse friamente.

-Que raio de homem, nem quando estão sendo simpáticos contigo se baixas essa carapaça. Eu não estou com pena...

-Deixa-me em paz, Weasley!

-Tu és impossível, Malfoy! Eu nem sei porque estou perdendo meu tempo contigo tentando te ajudar...

-POR QUE?- ele gritou com brutidão. Ela olhou para ele um pouco assustada pela erupção repentina.- Por que fazes tanta questão de me ajudar? Por que me obrigaste a vir para o vosso lado, eu estava muito bem como estava, era um fugitivo, sim, mas pelo menos sabia que era alguma coisa, agora não sou nada, não tenho nada...

-Tens a tua prima, a Tonks. Tens-me a mim!- ela murmurou, sentindo-se corar. Porque sentia ela tanta vontade de fazê-lo perceber que ela estaria sempre ao lado dele?

Ele calou-se. Fixou os olhos dela. Parecia querer encontrar alguma coisa neles. A expressão dele suavizou-se.

-Não!- ele disse simplesmente, a voz dele estava rouca e carregada de dor.- Eu não te tenho.

Ela não percebeu a reacção dele.

-Claro que tens!- ela afirmou, sorrindo carinhosamente.

Ele desviou o olhar dele do dela, olhou para a janela atrás dela e depois fechou os olhos. Ela não se mexeu.

De repente, ele aproximou-se dela, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com força. Ginny nem sabia o que fizesse, nem sabia como reagir. Ele depois afastou-se um pouco ofegante.

-Vês porque é que eu não te tenho? Por que se eu te tivesse era desta maneira e tu és louca pelo Potter. Não sei por quê, Weasley, mas não te consigo tirar da cabeça, nem consigo esquecer o sabor dos teus lábios, nem...- a voz dele ia se suavizando com cada palavra. O que começara saindo rudemente acabara como um sussurro suave e carinhoso. Ela nem conseguia acreditar que aquele homem era Draco Malfoy.- o brilho dos teus olhos, nem o cheiro da tua pele. É como se tu tivesses te embrenhado em mim, como se agora fizesses parte de mim...

Ela olhava para ele sem saber o que fazer. Draco Malfoy estava se declarando a ela e ela não fazia idéia do que deveria fazer. Ela estava confusa. As palavras dele despertavam algo dentro dela, um formigueiro na barriga, uma sensação esquisita. Mas ela não sabia o que era. Tinha tudo acontecido tão rápido. Um dia ele a tinha beijado, ela tinha-o ajudado, ele a salvara, ela não o conseguia tirar do pensamento e agora aquilo. Ainda há poucos dias ela ainda sofria pelo rompimento com Harry e agora sentia-se esquisita perto de Draco.

-Sai daqui, Weasley! Deixa-me em paz!- ele disse. Ela não se mexeu.- SAI! - ele gritou. Ginny só conseguiu baixar a cabeça e sair. Sentia raiva dele por ser tão estúpido com ela, mas, por outro lado, sentia...ela nem sabia o que sentia. Tinha vontade de esmurrar Draco Malfoy e de afastar aquela tristeza que vira no olhar dele ao mesmo tempo. Que demónio. Ela estava ficando louca, só podia! Ela teve vontade de ir para o seu quarto, mas os gritos e risos vindos da cozinha chamaram por ela. E não ia ficar triste por causa de um estúpido como o Malfoy.

Na cozinha a festa ainda era imensa. Mal entrou foi puxada por Tonks e Hermione para brindar. Os que haviam participado na batalha ainda estavam sujos e ensaguentados, mas pareciam nem se importar. Embora Ginny sentisse uma leve dorzinha no coração e como se tivesse borboletas no estômago pelo que Draco lhe tinha dito, ela não conseguiu deixar de se contagiar pela alegria que reinava ali. A sua mãe chorava de alegria, agarrada ao seu pai e agradecendo aos seus pela sua família estar bem. Os mais jovens brindavam e festejavam. Aos poucos iam chegando mais pessoas, algumas até do Ministério.

Estavam todos radiantes, e Ginny também tinha todas as razões para estar, mas as palavras de Draco não lhe saiam da cabeça, a voz dele, a humilhação e tristeza que ele mostrava em cada palavra apertavam-lhe o coração. Ela foi afastada dos seus pensamentos quando Colin puxou-a e abraçou-a. Ginny abraçou o amigo e sorriu. Muitos dos seus antigos colegas estavam ali. Ela nunca vira Grimmauld tão cheia de pessoas e alegria.

A festa durou toda a manhã, Molly fez um banquete para alimentar aquela gente toda, a continuação das celebrações continuaram durante a tarde e pela noite dentro. O barulho era tanto que já nem se ouvia Walburga Black. Ginny tinha certeza de que ela até se devia ter calado, era muita gente para ofender.

Ela procurou várias vezes Draco com os olhos, mas não o viu em lado nenhum. Pelo visto ainda estava fechado no quarto. Mas ela não se ia preocupar com ele. Ela tinha oferecido ajuda e ele tinha corrido ela do quarto. No entanto, ela não conseguia mais ficar chateada com ele por causa disso e não sabia bem por quê. Agora que a fúria tinha sumido, ela não sentia mais vontade de esmurrá-lo.

Eram quase três da manhã quando o silêncio caiu sobre a casa. Ginny sentou-se na cozinha vazia, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Estava exausta de dançar e rir e de festejar. Ela tinha a sensação que mais um dia daqueles e ela não aguentaria em pé. Mas o dia seguinte não iria ser de festa. Iria ser bem mais deprimente. Iam todos começar a se preocupar com o número de vítimas da guerra e com a reconstrução do mundo mágico. A guerra podia ter acabado, mas as suas consequências ainda não eram todas visíveis e nada animadoras.

Ela ouviu alguém entrar na cozinha, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. A pessoa caminhou até ela e parou á sua frente.

-Gin...- ela ouviu a pessoa murmurar. Ela abriu os olhos e não conseguiu evitar o pequeno saltinho que o seu coração deu.

-Harry?

-Eu preciso falar contigo...- ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ele parecia estar procurando as palavras certas. Se ele ia lhe partir o coração mais uma vez, que o fizesse rapidamente, porque ela estava um pouco farta de esperar por ele.- A guerra acabou, mas... ainda há muita coisa a fazer e eu tenho que... eu tenho que ir embora...precisam de mim...

-Harry, tu já me disseste que nós não íamos dar certo, não agora, não depois da guerra. Por que tens que me atormentar mais?- ela sussurrou com a voz trémula. Algumas lágrimas ameaçavam cair, no entanto ela julgou que fosse doer mais do que realmente doía.

-Desculpa-me. Eu não te queria magoar mais. Eu também estou sofrendo...- ele calou-se e fixou aqueles olhos verdes nos dela. Ela não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos por isso fechou-os. Segundos depois sentiu os lábios dele suavemente sobre os dela. Ela surpreendeu-se por não sentir a sua pulsação aumentar, nem sentir que o seu coração iria saltar do seu peito, nem a sua cabeça ficou rodando, nem ela estremeceu. O beijo dele não despertou nada dentro dela. Parecia que o que restava no seu coração era uma breve memória de uma história que teria sido linda, mas que acabára, era apenas a dor da separação, o resto já não estava lá.

Harry afastou-se dela de repente. Ela abriu os olhos um pouco surpresa. Percebeu que alguém tinha entrado na cozinha e olhou para a porta. O seu coração encolheu-se. Draco Malfoy estava na porta. Ele olhou para ela, depois para Harry. Lançou-lhes olhares frios e saiu sem dizer nada.

Ginny nem soube dizer o que tomou conta dela, mas saiu correndo da cozinha deixando um Harry perplexo para trás. Ela subiu as escadas atrás de Draco.

-Malfoy, espera!- ela chamou, mas o louro não parou. Continuou subindo as escadas.- Não é o que pensas!

Estava tão determinada a explicar a Draco que aquele beijo não significava nada que nem se questionou pela razão de querer fazê-lo.

Draco continuou subindo até chegar ao seu quarto. Entrou e tentou fechar a porta. Ela chegou a tempo de o impedir.

-Deixas-me falar?- ela disse impacientemente.

-Não precisas falar, Weasley!- ele sibilou.- Eu nem quero saber dos teus amassos com o Potter!

-Eu... foi só um beijo e nem...

-Não quero saber, Weasley!- Draco disse muito lentamente. As palavras saíram tão frias e indiferentes que ela nem reconheceu o rapaz que tinha convivido com ela nos últimos dias. Ele parecia mais o Draco mimado que ela conhecera em Hogwarts.

-Mas...

-Vê se percebes que eu não tenho nada a ver com o que fazes. Por mim podias estar fodendo o Potter. Eu não quero saber. A tua vida privada não me interessa nem um pouco. Agora desaparece!- ele disse.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas subirem-lhe aos olhos, mas não ia chorar. Era demasiado orgulhosa para isso. Olhou para ele com ódio.

-Odeio-te, Draco Malfoy!

-Sentimento recíproco. Agora deixa-me em paz Weasley.

Ela olhou para ele mais uma vez cheia de raiva e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Ela nem sabia com quem estava mais zangada, se era com ele ou se com ela. Afinal o que lhe passara pela cabeça para ir tentar explicar a Draco o que acontecera com Harry? Era óbvio que ele não se interessava! Mas então e o que ele lhe tinha dito naquela tarde não significava nada? Era mentira? Ai! Que confusão que ela tinha dentro da sua cabeça. Ela não percebia aquele homem e cada vez menos se percebia a si mesma.

-Viste o Harr...- Ron perguntou quando ela passou por ele no corredor.

-Vai te catar, Ron!- ela gritou. Depois quase se arrependeu. Ron não tinha culpa de nada. Mas já tinha implicado muito com ela. "Ele merece!", ela concluiu. Chegou ao seu quarto e fechou a porta com força mais uma vez. Atirou-se para cima da cama. Não sabia se chorava de raiva ou se gritava de raiva.

Afinal qual tinha sido a idéia dela? E por que fizera questão de deixar claro a Draco que aquele beijo com Harry não significara nada? E por que é que não sentira nada quando Harry a tinha beijado? E por que é que as palavras frias de Draco a magoaram tanto? Ele nunca a conseguira afectar daquela maneira em Hogwarts. Por quê, então? Por que é que ele agora conseguira fazê-la sentir o que ela sentia? Por que ela reagia como se ele importasse? Por que lhe magoava tanto a indiferença dele?

"POR QUÊ?" o cérebro dela gritou enquanto ela colava a sua cara na almofada para abafar o grito de frustração que saiu."Estou ficando demente. È isso!" ela tentou justificar, pois as verdadeiras razões eram demasiado absurdas para ela conseguir acreditar.

N/A: Já me disseram que isso da querra foi muito rápido. Mas essa fic é mesmo rapidinha, só esclarecimento da história de Ginny e Draco antes de Uma Nova Chance. Obrigada pelas reviews e não se esqueçam de deixar mais. Vá Lá, façam uma humilde sscritora feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo Quatro**

-Bom dia!- Bill disse quando Ginny entrou na cozinha de manhã. Só lá estava ele e Fleur, sentados a mesa, tomando o pequeno-almoço.

-Só se for para ti!- Ginny disse sem pensar. Tinha acordado com muito mau humor e não tinha vontade de disfarçar coisa nenhuma. Sentia raiva de todo o mundo.

-Alguém "acorrdou" do lado errado da cama hoje.- Fleur disse. Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar assassino e a loura encolheu-se.

-Essa má disposição tem alguma coisa a ver com a cara de enterro com que o Harry saiu hoje de manhã daqui?

-Não!- ela respondeu impulsivamente.- E... sim.- ela murmurou olhando para o seu irmão e depois para Fleur.

-Já vi que estou a mais!- Fleur levantou-se e saiu.

-Vais me contar?

-O Harry disse-me ontem que ia embora e...

-Ficaste triste, eu percebo.

-Não! Sim! Fiquei triste sim, mas deixa-me acabar. Ele beijou-me e depois o Malfoy entrou...

-E tu estás assim porque o Draco interrompeu o beijo?

-Não! E sim!

-Bem, tu estás confusa mesmo.

-Tu não me deixas acabar!- ela disse olhando impacientemente para o irmão.- Acontece que o facto do Harry se ir embora não doeu tanto quanto julguei que fosse doer.

-Isso é bom. Estás seguindo em frente...

-Não sei se é assim tão bom. Eu estou confusa. O Malfoy tem me feito sentir... Coisas...- ela olhou para Bill, confusa, pois este sorria.

-Eu já imaginava que alguma coisa se passava entre vocês. Julguei que fosse uma coisa... Passageira, que era só uma maneira de não sofreres tanto. Afinal, eras louca pelo Harry.

-Achas que estava usando o Draco?- ela disse ofendida. Bill sorriu e tentou falar, mas ela continuou rendida.-Eu sei. Mas quem disse que não é passageira? Ele é Draco Malfoy, um homem mimado, fútil e arrogante. Com um péssimo humor e sem respeito pelos outros!- ela disse sentindo-se corar de raiva.

-Concordo que ele tenha um péssimo humor. Saiu daqui hoje parecia que ia matar alguém, mas ele respeita-me e já não me parece ser mimado, nem fútil e muito menos arrogante. Pelo menos comigo.

-Isso é porque tu nunca olhas aos defeitos de ninguém...

-Enganas-te. Eu vejo os defeitos, tanto que sei que ele também é uma pessoa muito desconfiada e muito instável. Mas só não percebo o por que dessa raiva toda. Ainda há dias estavam se beijando.

-Pois.- ela sentiu-se corar novamente, desta vez de vergonha ao se lembrar ter sido apanhada por Ron e Bill beijando Draco.- Mas as coisas ontem aconteceram de maneira diferente.

-Ele viu-vos, a ti e ao Harry! Eu não sei o que Draco sente por ti. Ele também tem esse defeito: construiu uma muralha a volta dele e não deixa ninguém ver o que ele sente.

-Eu tentei explicar-lhe que aquele beijo não era nada, mas ele não me deixou falar. Disse que eu não lhe importava.

-Pode ter ficado magoado. E onde entra o Harry nesta história toda?

-Eu gostei muito do Harry e custou muito conseguir convencer-me que estava tudo acabado. Mas já passou. Acho eu...

-Tens que ter a certeza, Gin.

-Mas é o Draco Malfoy! Aquele homem já fez tanto mal a tanta gente... Eu sei que ele mudou, algo dentro de mim me diz isso, mas não sei se devo confiar nele.

-Eu confio nele.- Bill disse.- Mas se tu confias já não sei. Só tu podes decidir, Ginny.

-Eu não sei... Foi tudo tão rápido.

-Muitas vezes as coisas importantes aparecem sem avisar e vão embora sem termos tempo de as agarrar. Ás vezes a reflexão magoa mais do que a imprudência. Achas que eu pensei muito antes de me render a Fleur?- Bill disse sorrindo.- Se tivesse pensado em tudo em que somos diferentes e em tudo o que nos impedia de ficarmos juntos, não estava com ela.

-Mas é Draco Malfoy... Ele... Eu... Sempre o odiei!

-Mas já não odeias!

-Mas ele odeia! Ele despreza-me.

-Não sejas parva, Ginny. Ele não te odeia, senão não te teria beijado. Mas eu agora tenho que ir embora. Boa sorte, Gin. E não penses muito.- Bill piscou-lhe o olho e saiu da cozinha. Será que Bill tinha razão? Será que ela não deveria pensar mais e deixar se levar? Mas ela tinha tanto medo!

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·´¯).·´¯).·´¯)

Ginny bateu na porta e esperou. As suas mãos tremiam, ela tinha a sensação que iria desmaiar a qualquer minuto. Afinal o que fazia ela ali? Ela nem sabia o que iria dizer, nem o que fazer.

A porta abriu-se de repente. Um louro ficou em frente dela, com a sobrancelha erguida em sinal de surpresa e curiosidade.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não sabia o que dizer. Ficou simplesmente olhando para ele com cara de parva. "Que figura, Ginny! Mais um momento vergonhoso e humilhante para o livro de vergonhas da tua vida!", pensou.

-Que queres, Weasley?- Draco perguntou friamente.

Ela notou uma mala mesmo atrás dele.

-Vais embora?

-Vou.

-Por que? Pra onde?

-Não sei para onde e a razão é obvia. Não tenho razão para ficar neste país. Agora vais me dizer o que queres ou posso ir embora de uma vez?

Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e atirou-se de cabeça. Agarrou-o, puxou-o e beijou-o. Era a única coisa que lhe apetecia fazer e visto que ela não conseguia falar...

Ela tinha a certeza que ele ia empurrá-la e cuspir de nojo, mas ele não o fez. Pelo contrário. Ele puxou-a para ele com mais força, beijou com mais vontade. Ela sentiu os músculos dele ficarem tensos. Empurrou-o para dentro do apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si sem se afastar dele.

Aquele beijo despertou sentimentos dentro dela que ela julgou não ser capaz de sentir por mais ninguém além de Harry Potter. Despertou também muitos outros que ela julgou simplesmente não ser capaz de sentir. Naquele momento ela percebeu que não importava que tudo aquilo tivesse chegado repentinamente, importava sim a força com que a tinha atingido. Era como se aquilo tudo não coubesse dentro dela.

Finalmente afastaram-se, ofegantes. Ela olhou-o nos olhos e, incapaz de se conter, sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia. Ela sentia-se feliz, os medos haviam desaparecido. Ele, no entanto, parecia confuso.

-Não digas nada! Eu posso estar louca, é o que toda a minha família e amigos irão dizer quando descobrirem o que sinto por ti, mas eu não quero deixar escapar nenhum destes sentimentos que acordaste dentro de mim...

-Tu andas com o Potter...- ele cuspiu.

-Não!

-Weasley, eu percebo que eu seja irresistível, mas disse-te ontem e digo novamente. Eu não quero saber de ti. Desaparece da minha vista.

Ginny sentiu o seu orgulho ferido tentar transformar-se em raiva, mas a dor que ela sentia no seu peito era maior.

-Não. Eu sei que tu sentes qualquer coisa por mim. Podes negar o que quiseres, mas não me convences.

-Acredita no que quiseres, agora sai da frente que tenho uma viagem para fazer.- ele disse, empurrando-a levemente. Ele conjurou a mala e passou por Ginny.

-Não!- ela gritou, agarrando o braço dele.- Não vás. Não podes ir!

-Tu consegues ser bem chata.

-O que te adianta ir embora?- ela estava desesperada. Ele não podia ir embora, não agora que ela finalmente conseguira esquecer o Harry. E ela sabia que ele gostava dela, bem lá no fundo ele sentia alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse um leve interesse, ela sabia que havia qualquer coisa. Ela não desistiria. E se implorando para ele ficar não resultava, ela teria que tentar outra abordagem.- É uma atitude de covarde. Queres fugir! Mas sabes que mais, tu queres fugir de uma coisa que nunca poderás escapar. Ou julgas que longe daqui vais deixar de te sentir sozinho? Julgas que o dinheiro vai voltar ou que as feridas vão fechar? Pois eu digo-te que não vão porque isso está tudo dentro de ti. Mas se queres fugir, foge!

-É isso que vou fazer!- ele afastou o seu braço da mão dela e caminhou até fora do edifício.

-Espera!- ela disse.

-O que foi agora?- ele disse impacientemente. Estava farto de a ouvir pedir que ele ficasse quando ela era exactamente a razão porque ele queria fugir. A rapariga que estava agora em frente dele mexia com ele de uma maneira que ele percebera que não queria que ela mexesse. Ele dissera-lhe que não a conseguia tirar da cabeça e o que ela fazia? Ia beijar o Potter. Pois ele não gosta de ficar com os restos de ninguém. Se ela queria algo para se agarrar enquanto o Potter não estava, que comprasse um urso de pelúcia.

-Eu não ando com o Harry. Aquele maldito beijo aconteceu por causa dele. Eu não queria. E o que me disseste ontem não pode ser mentira. É por isso que estás fugindo?

-Eu não estou fugindo!- ele disse zangado.

-Então fica. Prova que não estás fugindo.

-Eu não preciso te provar nada.

-Precisas te provar a ti mesmo ou será que lá no fundo tu sabes que sentes algo por mim?

Draco olhou para ela frustrado. Ela tinha razão, ele sabia que lá no fundo ele sentia algo por ela e queria sair de perto dela para apagar aquele incómodo que a memória do beijo dela e do Potter causava nele, mas não iria admitir nada.

Ele respirou fundo e caminhou de novo para o apartamento a passos determinados. Ginny sorriu e agradeceu aos céus por ter conseguido que ele ficasse. Mas daí a conseguir que ele lhe admitisse que gostava dela ia um longo caminho. Mas ela não ia desistir.

Ele entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta na cara dela. Ela suspirou. Bem, pelo menos ela conseguira que ele ficasse. Já era alguma coisa.

Draco jogou a mala para cima da cama, a raiva enchia-o, raiva dele mesmo por admitir que uma Weasley tivesse razão, por ceder ao pedido dela, por permitir que ela tivesse a última palavra. Mais raiva sentiu quando se lembrou que ela já notara que não lhe era indiferente. Mas ele ia tirá-la da cabeça. Ele não ia ficar com os restos do Potter, ele ia tirar aquele sentimento, fosse ele qual fosse, de dentro dele.

_**N/A: **Quero deixar um grande agradecimento a Mari Gonzalez por me ter ajudado com final deste capítulo porque me deu uma branca, inspiração sumiu de um momento pro outro e acabei escrevendo sem imaginação nenhuma. Consequência: saiu um final fora de contexto._

_**PS. **Vá lá, deixem uma review, façam um pobre projecto de escritora feliz. D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo Cinco**

Draco olhou para o homem ruivo que estava sentado á mesa.

-Não vou!- ele disse firmemente.

-Vá lá! Eu estou te convidando. Não me vais fazer uma desfeita dessas, pois não?- Bill disse.

-Não vejo o mal! Não somos parentes, felizmente!- Draco disse. Talvez se ele ofendesse Bill ele fosse deixar de tentar convencê-lo a ir aquela maldita festa.

-Eu não sou o Ron, não me irrito tão facilmente. Sei que só me queres ver daqui para fora por isso dizes isso. Mas eu não saio enquanto não me garantires que vens.

Draco lançou uma olhar mortífero para Bill, mas este apenas sorriu.

-Eu ainda não percebi porque fazes questão de que eu vá a essa maldita festa.

-Porque trabalhamos juntos dois meses para a Ordem, já te considero um amigo. E é minha festa de aniversário.

Draco olhou para ele irritado. Também ele começava a respeitar Bill e era provavelmente a única pessoa com quem Draco podia contar naquele momento, mas a última coisa que queria era se envolver com os Weasleys, especialmente uma certa Weasley que, por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia tirar da cabeça. Durante o dia nem era tão difícil, conseguira emprego como guarda em Azkaban e passava o dia distraído no trabalho, mas quando chegava a casa, no silêncio que habitava ali, a sua mente fugia para as memórias do momento em que ele beijara Ginny pela primeira vez, e da segunda também. Depois, o beijo dela com Harry e o dia em que ela o impedira de ir embora. Tinha feito de tudo para não a ver mais depois desse dia. Mas tirá-la da cabeça ele ainda não tinha conseguido. O pior era quando ele fechava os olhos e adormecia. Aí era ainda mais evidente que ela afectava-o demais. Não havia uma noite que ela não aparecesse nos seus sonhos. Quando acordava, Draco quase gritava de raiva por ser tão vulnerável a uma única rapariga. Tudo o que bastara para ele estar naquela situação fora um beijo só. Um beijo que o conduzira aquele maldito estado de... Ele nem conseguia definir o seu estado.

-Podes mandar vir o Ministro da Magia que eu não vou a essa festa nem arrastado.

-Estás com medo de alguém, Malfoy?- Bill troçou.

-Não!- Draco cuspiu.- Só não me apetece ter que aturar a tua família!

-A minha família ou um familiar meu? Talvez uma rapariga muito bonita que por acaso é minha irmã?

-Não!- Draco disse tão depressa que deu a perceber que era exactamente essa a razão.- Eu não quero saber da tua irmã.

-Ela, no entanto, quer saber de ti.- Bill notou o efeito das suas palavras. Por momentos julgou que Draco fosse dar o braço a torcer, mas de novo aquela carapaça estava erguida.- Vá lá, Draco. Se quiseres eu mantenho-te longe dela, mas gostava que fosses.

-Já disse que não.

-Nunca imaginei ver Draco Malfoy com medo de um Weasley...- Bill comentou.

-Eu não tenho medo da tua irmã.- Draco defendeu-se.

-Então prova-o.

-Tu e ela são muito parecidos, sabias? Eu não tenho nada para provar.

-Vem lá. Fá-lo por mim!- Bill tentou, mas estava perdendo os argumentos.

-E o que te faz pensar que eu me importo contigo?

Bill sorriu sabendo que Draco só dizia aquilo para fugir á resposta. Draco suspirou.

-Ok! Eu vou! Mas mantém a melga(_N/A: traduzindo para português do Brasil:_ a mala, pé no saco, etc.) da tua irmã bem longe de mim!- Draco disse sem se conter. Arrependeu-se disso logo que as palavras saíram da sua boca.

-Eu não mando nela. E lá no fundo a última coisa que queres é que ela se mantenha longe de ti.

-Não é nada!- Draco disse como um menino mimado, e Bill soltou uma gargalhada.

-Veremos...- Bill murmurou e saiu.

Draco soltou impropérios. Ele não devia ter se rendido. Ele não queria ver Ginny. Cada vez sentia-se mais vulnerável a ela. A cada momento que passava parecia que a ausência dela era mais acentuada e Bill tinha razão. No fundo, ele queria vê-la, tê-la com ele. Mas ele não iria se render aos encantos dela. Ela que fosse encantar o Potter, afinal era dele que ela gostava. Mas havia uma dúvida que o atormentava. Se ela gostava do Potter, por que tinha corrido atrás dele para lhe dar explicações sobre o beijo que ele testemunhara e deixara o Potter abandonado na cozinha?

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Draco estava sozinho, encostado na parede num canto da sala. Ele sabia que ela já tinha chegado. Tinha sentido o perfume dela logo que ela entrara, por isso ele tratara de se esconder. Ele não estava se escondendo de verdade, só não queria dar nas vistas. Ela falava com alguém do outro lado da sala, ele nem sabia quem era. Sempre que olhava para lá ficava com os olhos colados nela. Logo depois descolava-os, zangado consigo mesmo. Até que ficou farto e foi até ao jardim. Ele não devia ter vindo áquela estúpida festa. Não conhecia quase ninguém e quem ele conhecia ele odiava, excepto ela. Mas também não iria falar com ela, dela, só queria distância, ou pelo menos ele queria querer distância.

Ele sentou-se na relva e encostou-se á arvore bebendo seu Firewhisky. Por mais que tentasse não a conseguia tirar da cabeça. Era humilhante até. Ele querer tanto que sua mente se esvaziasse e não conseguia. Nem mesmo fazendo Occlumencia se ele conseguia manter sua mente em branco. Uma certa ruiva invadia-a sempre.

-Porcaria!- ele murmurou irritado.

-Falando sozinho, Malfoy?-ele ouviu uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem dizendo atrás dele. De repente ele ficou tenso.

"Sai daqui, Weasley!", implorou mentalmente.

-Não! Apenas pensando alto! Que queres?

-Nada. Vim só apanhar ar.- ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele. Instintivamente ele levantou-se e afastou-se dela.- Estás com medo de alguma coisa, Malfoy?

-Não, só não te quero perto de mim, sua doninha nojenta!- ele disse, mas sua voz vacilou um pouco, tão pouco que era quase imperceptível. No entanto, ela notara e soltou uma gargalhada.

-Eu não mordo.- ela disse. Ele estava tenso e irrequieto. Ela sentia vontade de rir. Lá no fundo, ela sabia que ele gostava dela, só não conseguia perceber por quê ele se mostrava tão hostil.

"Talvez porque estiveste beijando o Harry pouco depois de ele admitir que gostava de ti!", concluiu em silêncio.

-Não sei, não! Se calhar, tens raiva até!- ele escarneceu. Mas as ofensas dele não pareciam surtir o efeito que ele queria. Nem nele, nem nela. Ele continuava querendo chegar perto dela e beijá-la e ela continuava agindo como se nada fosse, até o provocava.

"Merda! Vai embora, Weasley!", pensava.

-Que se passa contigo, Malfoy? Por que foges de mim?- ela perguntou levantando-se e caminhando até ele. Ele estava de costas para ela, apertando a varanda com força.

-Passa-se que quero-te longe de mim!

-Por que?- ela disse no ouvido dele. Ela quase desatou ás gargalhadas ao vê-lo dar um salto para longe dela. Era tão estranho e cómico vê-lo tão alterado.

-Não te aproximes de mim!- ele disse numa voz aguda.

-Por que? De que tens medo? É de mim e do que eu posso fazer ou de ti e do que podes me fazer?- ela provocou.

Draco fechou os olhos e rezou para conseguir ser imune a Ginny Weasley. Mas as suas preces não foram ouvidas, pois ela continuava se aproximando dele e ele continuava querendo fugir, mas sem conseguir mexer sequer um dedo. Dentro dele, ele debatia-se. Uma luta entre o que queria e o que desejava. A cabeça dele dizia para ele sair dali, sair daquela festa, sair daquele país, sair de perto de Ginny Weasley. O seu corpo dizia para ele ficar, para agarrá-la, beijá-la e...

"Pára! Eu vou dar em louco. Essa garota vai me por doido!" - a mente dele gritou.

Ele queria desesperadamente sair dali, o seu orgulho dizia-lhe para sair dali, para ser forte e não se render aos encantos dela. Ela só o queria usar, agora que o Potter estava longe. Mas o corpo dele não obedecia.

-Sai...Do... Meu pé...Weasley...- ele murmurou. Ela estava tão perto dele que o perfume dela envolvia-o, tornando aquele momento ainda mais irresistível.

"És patético, Malfoy! Vergonhoso! Como podes ser tão fraco ao ponto de não conseguires ignorar uma Weasley?" ele ouvia aquela voz, vezes e vezes sem conta na cabeça. Era uma voz parecida com a do seu pai, mas mais uma vez o corpo dele parecia nem ligar.

-Tu não queres que eu vá embora, Draco.- ela disse num sussurro tão lento que ele pensou que fosse sucumbir nesse exacto momento.

-Ginny?!- alguém chamou da porta. Ela afastou-se de Draco e olhou para ver quem era.

Também Draco virou a cabeça, mas não para ver quem era o seu salvador, e sim para não ter que encará-la mais uma vez e sentir-se prestes a se render.

-Já vou, Ron!- ela gritou. Depois olhou para Draco e, sorrindo, disse - Eu ainda não acabei contigo, Malfoy!

Draco nunca ficou tão contente por ouvir a voz do parvo do Ron. E sentia-se ainda mais patético. Como podia ele, Draco Malfoy, rei da frieza, ter se sentido tão... Impotente junto dela? Que se passava com ele? Por que é que aquela rapariga o afectava tanto ao ponto de ele quase perder o controlo? Quase?! Ele perdera o controlo.

Ele passou o resto da festa fazendo de tudo para não encontrar Ginny Weasley, chegou a se trancar na casa de banho durante vários momentos. Ele sabia que estava fazendo uma figura patética, mas mais patético ainda era a maneira como ela conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se tão fraco.

Quando viu que não podia mais se trancar na casa de banho, saiu. Felizmente foi hora de cantar parabéns e logo de seguida ele saiu, desejando muitos anos de vida a Bill.

-Mas por que vais já?- Bill insistiu.

-Porque não quero encontrar a louca da tua irmã!- ele disse e saiu até ao jardim correndo, onde se desmaterializou.

-Que fizeste com o Draco?- Bill perguntou a Ginny.

-Não fiz nada... Por enquanto. Mas vou fazê-lo admitir que gosta de mim. Porque eu sei que ele gosta. Só está se fazendo teimoso. Até percebo que ele esteja magoado, mas eu já lhe expliquei...

-Ele não dá o braço a torcer tão facilmente.

-Mas vai dar!- ela disse segura de si mesma. Ela já vira como Draco reagia perto dela, conseguir que ele deixasse de ser teimoso não seria assim tão difícil. Depois da maneira como ele a tinha tratado naquele dia, em que ela fora bater no apartamento dele, ela julgou que ele fosse ser ainda mais hostil, até pensou que ele já a tivesse esquecido. Agora percebia que a distância tinha feito com ele o mesmo que fizera com ela: aumentara o que sentiam. E ela jamais iria desistir.

Após a festa todos foram para suas casas, todos excepto Ginny.

Ela respirou fundo duas vezes antes de bater á porta.

-Quem é?- ela ouviu ele perguntar do outro lado da porta de madeira. Ela não respondeu. Então ouviu o trinco e a porta abrir-se de repente e Draco apareceu com a varinha apontada para ela.

-Calma, Draco. Não te vou atacar.- ela disse dando um sorriso maroto.- Pelo menos não ainda.

-O que queres, Weasley?- ele disse. Desta vez mais seguro de ele mesmo, embora ele desconfiasse que aquela força toda não durasse muito.

-Tu sabes o que eu quero.

-Mas não vais ter. Desaparece, Weasley. Já te disse que não quero nada contigo.

-As tuas palavras dizem isso, o teu corpo diz o contrário. E enquanto ele não me disser que não me quer eu vou continuar tentando. Quando quero uma coisa, eu não desisto!

-Eu sei. Andaste tanto tempo lambendo as botas do Potter que ele acabou te querendo!- ele cuspiu.

-É por isso que estás agindo desta maneira tão fria? Porque achas que eu gosto do Harry? Já te disse que eu não gosto dele. Ou achas que eu estava aqui, levando foras se não gostasse de ti?

-Eu já disse que não quero sab...- ele não acabou a frase, pois ela jogou-se para cima dele e cobriu os lábios dele com os dela. Ele bem queria afastá-la, ofendê-la mas, mais uma vez, seu corpo não reagiu ás ordens do cérebro. Em vez disso, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com mais força.

Interiormente, Ginny sorriu. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria, e ele, ela queria mais do que tudo.

Depois ele conseguiu controlar suas hormonas e afastou-a um pouco.

-Eu odeio-te...- ele murmurou ofegante.

-Não odeias nada!- ela disse triunfantemente.

-Mas tenho que odiar!- ele teimou.

-Não vale a pena, Draco. Eu sei que tu gostas de mim. Porque não admites de uma vez?

-Porque da última vez que eu admiti, tu foste a correr beijar o Potter!- ele disse com brusquidão.

-Tu és mesmo cabeça dura. Já te disse que foi ele que me beijou e eu não queria...

-E eu sou o Pai Natal (Papai Noel)! Sempre foste louca pelo Potter.

-As pessoas mudam. Tu mudaste. Porque não posso eu ter mudado? O harry foi uma paixoneta de adolescente. Tu és mais que isso. Mete isso nessa tua cabeça dura.

Draco suspirou. Ele queria admitir, ele queria se render, mas sentia que ela já o tinha feito parvo uma vez, não queria ser segunda vez.

-Nós somos muito diferentes, Weasley...

-Conseguimos superar as diferenças.

-Eu sou um criminoso com cadastro. Não tens medo? Eu já matei muita gente!

-Eu não quero saber.

-Eu sou um bolso vazio e roto.

-Eu não ligo para o dinheiro.

Ele suspirou. Aquela miúda estava completamente louca e, por mais que ele tentasse,ela não ia desistir. Lá no fundo ele não queria que ela desistisse. Sentia que pela primeira vez alguém gostava dele pelo que ele era e não pelo que ele tinha porque, afinal, ele não tinha nada.

-Não vai resultar!- ele tentou. Sentia as suas forças desaparecerem, os seus argumentos também estavam longe, a sua teimosia já parecia ter evaporado.

-Vai sim! Basta querermos.- ela disse.

-A tua família odeia-me! Os teus amigos odeiam-me, e eu odeio-os também. Eu nem suporto ouvir o nome do teu irmão!

-Mas eu não te odeio e tu não me odeias! Eu sei que não te sou indiferente. Eu sei que pode resultar. Vamos pelo menos tentar, Draco.- ela suplicou, olhando-o nos olhos. Ele sentiu-se derreter perante aquele castanho chocolate dos olhos dela. Não havia maneira de lhe negar nada. Ela era teimosa e ele não queria resistir-lhe. Ele nem conseguia resistir-lhe.

-Estás louca...- ele tentou fazer com que parecesse um insulto, mas fracassou. Ela sorriu e aproximou-se dele sensualmente.- E estás me enlouquecendo também.- ele murmurou sem conseguir se conter.

-Era essa a intenção!- ela sussurrou. Puxou-o novamente para ele e beijou-o ferozmente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Draco não conseguiu resistir nem mais um pouco. Já nem a cabeça dele parecia querer resistir. Os seus movimentos eram desesperados, como os de um homem que caminhava no deserto, sedento de água. Ginny correspondia com o mesmo furor. Em segundos viram-se livres da roupa e acabaram fazendo amor mesmo no chão.

Ofegantes e exaustos, Ginny sorriu para ele e disse:

-Eu consigo sempre o que quero, Malfoy!

-Quem disse que me conseguiste?- ele disse com cara séria. Por momentos ela quase acreditou nele. Mas depois ele sorriu.- Fui eu que te consegui. Não resististe ao charme de Draco Malfoy!

-Claro...- ela revirou os olhos.- Quem é que fugiu de mim a noite toda?

-Eu estava só entrando no jogo.

-Sei!- ela riu.- O que te fez te renderes?

-Eu vou ser humilhado se alguém descobrir isto, mas foram os teus olhos.

-Não foi meu corpo sensual, nem meus lábios carnudos?- ela disse rindo. Draco puxou-a para si e beijou-a novamente.

-Na verdade, foi tudo isso!- ele brincou.

**N/A:**_Parece que chegou ao final, mas não chegou não. Julgo que ainda faltam mais dois capítulos, mas vou dar um saltinho de dois anos. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo Seis**

_Dois Anos Depois_

Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Draco, no sofá do minúsculo apartamento dele.

-Finalmente está tudo preparado. Estava vendo que chegávamos a amanhã e ainda faltavam coisas para fazer.- ela estava exausta. A preparação do casamento tinha sido muito cansativa, mas ela estava mais feliz do que nunca.

-Preocupas-te demais.- ele disse, puxando-a para os seus braços.

-E tu, de menos. Já tens o smoking pronto?

-Já está pronto.- ele murmurou. Ela sentiu qualquer coisa estranha na voz dele.

-Passa-se alguma coisa?

-Por que perguntas?

-Sempre que falo no dia de amanhã, ficas tenso, com uma voz esquisita.

Ele não disse nada, ficou olhando para a janela um pouco agitado.

-Fala, Draco! O que se passa? Estás me deixando preocupada.

-Não é nada.

-Nem tentes dar a volta. O que se passa?- ela disse firmemente, virando a cabeça dele para obrigá-lo a olhá-la nos olhos.

Ele parecia estar se perguntando se deveria lhe dizer ou não. Acabou soltando um suspiro e dizendo:

-Ruiva, tens a certeza que queres casar amanhã?- Ginny fez uma cara perplexa, que foi levemente se alterando para uma expressão desesperada, até que se começou a notar sinais de irritação.

-Claro que sim. Tu não?

-Não sei deveríamos casar amanhã...

-O QUÊ? Estamos na véspera do nosso casamento e tu estás com dúvidas em relação ao nosso casamento? Por acaso não queres casar comigo? É isso?

-Não! Eu quero casar contigo, só acho que deveríamos esperar mais um pouco...

-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo.- ela fechou os olhos e começou a inspirar fundo várias vezes, mas não havia maneira de se acalmar.- Tu não podes estar com dúvidas agora!

-Eu passei o último mês te dizendo que devíamos casar quando tivéssemos um bom lugar para morar...

-E eu passei os últimos dois anos te dizendo que eu não me preocupo com mordomias. Este apartamento está óptimo. Se cabemos os dois, é perfeito.

-Eu não me conformo. Tu mereces melhor que isto. Eu queria casar contigo quando tivesse um bom emprego, mais dinheiro e o meu nome limpo.

-Eu não quero saber se és pobre, desempregado e com cadastro no Ministério. Eu só quero saber se me amas o suficiente para casares comigo!

-Não é o meu amor que está em causa. Eu só quero uma vida melhor.

-E vamos ter, com o tempo. Mas juntos.

Ele sabia que não valia a pena argumentar mais. Ela não lhe ia dar razão. Ele encolheu os ombros e ela voltou a apoiar as suas costas no peito dele e pousar a cabeça sobre o ombro.

-Não há nada neste mundo que eu queira mais do que casar contigo, Draco. Amanhã será o dia mais feliz da minha vida.- Ela murmurou. Draco sentiu o seu coração encolher-se. Ele não devia estar com dúvidas sobre o casamento. Ele amava aquela mulher como nunca amara nada na vida. Deveria estar tão feliz quanto ela. E estava, no entanto, havia sempre aquela sombra pairando sobre a cabeça dele: ele era um criminoso pobre, sem nada na vida, a não ser um emprego de guarda em Azkabban e aquele apartamento com apenas um quarto de dormir, uma cozinha, que servia também de sala de estar, e uma casa de banho. Ele queria dar muito mais a Ginny.

Ginny fez questão de sair do apartamento antes da meia-noite.

-Não nos podemos ver no dia do casamento, dá azar.- e despediu-se dele com um beijo rápido e com um sorriso nos lábios. Draco viu-a desmaterializar-se na porta do apartamento e depois fechou a porta. Deitou-se em cima da cama e ficou olhando para o tecto. Amanhã era o dia mais feliz da vida deles e ele não poderia estragar nada. O sorriso de Ginny valia tudo. Aquele sorriso que fazia o seu coração derreter. Ela, que tinha seis sorrisos diferentes. Um quando ela estava embaraçada, um quando ela falava da sua família, um quando ela dizia uma coisa tonta sem se aperceber, outro quando ela dizia uma coisa tonta de propósito, um quando ela se lembrava de algo engraçado e um que ela dedicava só a ele. O último e mais especial sorriso de Ginny Weasley era guardado só para ele. Ele ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que ele vira aquele sorriso: fora na noite de aniversário de Bill, em que ela o perseguira como uma maníaca e ele fugira como um ratinho assustado. Ele deu uma gargalhada se lembrado dessa maravilhosa noite.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho na janela. Draco foi até lá e viu um Mocho-Diabo. Abriu a janela e o pássaro deixou uma carta com o selo do Ministério sobre a mesa e colocou-se na janela.

Draco abriu o pergaminho que estava endereçado a ele e leu em voz baixa. Quando acabou de ler sentiu um grande nó na garganta. Que iria ele fazer? Aquela carta mudava tudo, ou poderia mudar tudo. As dúvidas que uns minutos antes eram apenas leves incómodos agora estavam maiores que nunca e a cabeça dele andava a roda de tantas novas dúvidas que haviam surgido. Ele não podia fazer aquilo a Ginny, mas... Não lhe davam muita escolha e isso definitivamente melhoria em muito a sua qualidade de vida. Ele rasgou a carta, cheio de raiva e confusão. Olhou para a coruja durante uns segundos, tentando decidir o que iria fazer. Por fim agarrou na pena, num pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu a resposta. O pássaro agarrou na carta e desapareceu voando.

(¯·.(¯·.(¯·..·¯).·¯).·¯)

Ginny olhou-se ao espelho e sorriu. Faltava pouco para o casamento. Pela janela ela via o belíssimo altar, os muitos convidados, o juiz... Ela estava radiante, sentia-se capaz de gritar de felicidade. Ia casar com o homem que amava, apesar da sua família não gostar muito dele, haviam sempre aqueles que a apoiavam, tal como Bill e Hermione.

-Pronta?- Colin Creevey disse, entrando.

-Quase, Colin. Sinto-me uma pilha de nervos. Acho que vou cair no chão inconsciente a qualquer minuto.

-Não vais nada. Estás linda, sabias?

-Oh, obrigada, Colin.

-Pediram-me para ver como estavas.

-Eu, tirando o nervosismo, estou óptima e felicíssima. O Draco já chegou?

-Não, mas não deve demorar.

Ginny sorriu e foi novamente até a janela. Estava agitada. Ela sabia que nada podia falhar, tinham todos pensado em tudo, planeado aquela cerimónia até o ínfimo pormenor, feito tudo para que nada desse errado, mas ela tinha sempre a sensação que alguma coisa podia correr mal.

-Não tens razão para estares tão nervosa.- Colin comentou, colocando-se ao lado dela.

-É o dia do meu casamento. Qualquer noiva fica nervosa.

-Tu nunca foste do género de ficar agitadinha...

-Mas também tenho o direito. Este é o dia mais importante da minha vida e o mais feliz. Não quero que nada dê errado.

-E não vai dar. Vais ter um casamento lindo, com o homem que amas e serás muito feliz.

Ginny sorriu. Ela sabia daquilo, mas era tão bom ouvir. Ela tinha a sensação que explodiria de alegria a qualquer momento.

Os minutos passavam e ela sentia-se cada vez mais agitada. As suas mãos tremiam, a sua respiração era irregular. Colin a tinha deixado sozinha. Ela levantou-se da cama e foi novamente até a janela. Continuava tudo igual: os convidados sentados, algumas crianças correndo, mas nem sinal de Draco. Ela começava a sentir um peso no estômago. Onde estava Draco Malfoy?

De repente todas as palavras que ele lhe havia dito na noite anterior vieram-lhe à cabeça. Será que tinha desistido? Não, ele não lhe faria isso. Ou faria? O peso no estômago aumentou.

Ela sentiu vontade de vomitar. E rezou para que fosse apenas um atraso. Ou teria lhe acontecido alguma coisa? Um acidente? Um rapto?

"Calma, Ginny. Não se passou nada. Ele simplesmente se atrasou!"

Mais uns minutos passaram e Draco ainda não tinha chegado. Ela conseguia ver a impaciéncia do Juiz lá fora. Os convidados também olhavam curiosos e impacientes para trás. Ginny começava a se sentir desesperar. Draco estava já quinze minutos atrasado.

"Bolas, Draco! São as noivas que se atrasam não os noivos!", ela pensou, mas a sua vontade era gritar e chorar de desespero.

Alguém bateu a porta, mas ela nem conseguia falar. A porta abriu-se e ela ouviu passos atrás dela.

-O juiz diz que espera apenas mais quinze minutos.- ela ouviu Hermione informar.- Ele deve estar chegando, Ginny.

Ginny continuou calada. Estava concentrando todas as suas forças para evitar chorar. Ela sabia que Draco devia estar aí a chegar. Ele não a ia deixar ali plantada. Ele amava-a. Só estava atrasado. Chegaria a qualquer momento.

Mas continuava sem chegar. E mais dez minutos passaram. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não a ela. Draco iria aparecer. Ela sabia que sim. Já rezava em silêncio para ele se despachar. Alguns convidados já estavam em pé. Ela saiu do quarto em passos rápidos. Talvez se ela subisse ao altar o Juiz esperasse mais algum tempo. E onde estaria Draco?

Ela caminhou pelo jardim, recebendo olhares curiosos e foi até perto do Juiz.

-Ele deve estar chegando. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa e ele se atrasou. Por favor, espera mais quinze minutos.

O homem olhou para ela impacientemente e respirou fundo. Depois abanou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. Ela suspirou de alívio.

"Draco, por favor, despacha-te!" ela implorou mentalmente.

Mas Draco não chegou. Nem em quinze, nem em vinte, nem em uma hora. E quando ela deu por ela já era noite. Os convidados já tinham ido embora. O juiz saíra logo que os quinze minutos que ela pedira tinham acabado. Ela estava sozinha, sentada no altar montado no jardim da Toca. Olhava para as cadeiras vazias, para as decorações já quase destruídas.

-Ele não veio...- ela murmurou ao ver Bill aproximar-se dela.

-Não.- Bill sussurrou sem saber bem o que dizer. Ginny estava se fazendo forte, mas ele sabia que por dentro ela estava sofrendo. Ele viu a máscara que ela colocara na cara para enfrentar os convidados e a sua família cair, ali em frente dele e a primeira lágrima escorrer pela face dela deixando um rasto negro de rímel. Em poucos segundos Ginny soluçava descontroladamente no ombro do irmão.

-Não havia nada no apartamento dele, nenhuma roupa, nenhum bilhete, NADA!- ela chorou.- Apenas o smoking que ele devia estar usando neste preciso momento... Ele foi embora!

Ela sentia como se lhe tivessem arrancado o coração. O que ficara era apenas uma ferida, um vazio mortífero, um buraco doloroso. Ela sentia vontade de gritar, mas era como se esse gritos tivesse atravessado na garganta e não conseguisse sair, dificultando a sua respiração, causando uma dor incómoda. Ela sentira que uma seta enferrujada e gelada lhe cravara o coração quando encontrara o smoking preto sobre a cama de Draco e nada mais. A seta também levara o seu coração embora, deixando apenas uma grande ferida onde ele devia estar.

Ela levantou-se e afastou-se de Bill. Olhou para o irmão com o lábio trémulo, a cara úmida das lágrimas, o vestido sujo e coração destruído.

-Deixa-me sozinha...- ela implorou num sussurro.

-Gin...

-Deixa-me sozinha!- ela gritou e saiu do jardim a correr. Ela queria fugir. Fugir daquela dor, fugir da família. Fugir da constatação de que tinha ficado completamente sozinha. Começou a chover, mas ela não se importava. Corria sem saber para onde ia e chorava, tentando esquecer a razão daquelas lágrimas.

"Como é que ele me pode fazer isto? Porque ele me fez isto? Ele não podia..." eram as palavras que ecoavam vezes sem conta dentro da sua cabeça.

Só parou de correr no parque. Deixou se cair sobre a relva molhada, exausta, e ficou sentindo a chuva bater-lhe na cara. Ficou deitada, de olhos fechados, suplicando para que a chuva lhe lavasse a alma, que lhe tirasse aquela dor tão forte que ela tinha a certeza de que era capaz de a matar, mas não matava. Apenas a ia torturando, a desfazendo, decompondo o seu espírito.

Quanto mais ela chorava, maior parecia ficar aquele tormento. Mas ela não conseguia parar de chorar. Algures dentro dela, ela tentava se convencer que era um pesadelo, que não era real. Que Draco ainda apareceria, a salvaria, lhe arrancaria aquela dor do seu peito e que casariam. E quanto mais pensava nisto, maior ficava a dor, pois a certeza de que Draco a abandonara no dia do seu casamento era ainda mais evidente.

-Então estás aqui.- ela ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado, mas nem abriu os olhos. Ela queria morrer ali afogada com a água da chuva.- Estão todos te procurando.

-Eu quero morrer sozinha. Deixa-me!

-Eu não te vou deixar sozinha, Gin.- ela abriu os olhos e sentou-se no chão. Olhou para Colin com uma expressão tão deprimente que o homem sentiu um nó na garganta.

-Por que? O Draco deixou, tu também me podes abandonar! Eu não me importo. Já estou sozinha, mesmo!- ela atirou, cheia de mágoa e raiva.

-Eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado, quero te ajudar. Afinal para que são os amigos?

Ginny enrolou os braços no pescoço do amigo e chorou no seu ombro.

-Fiquei sem ele, Colin, sem o Draco, sem o meu coração, sem a minha sanidade... Ele levou tudo com ele.

-Não sabes o que aconteceu...

-Eu estive lá, quando ele não chegou, eu tive no apartamento dele. Sabes como estava? Completamente vazio, tão vazio quanto o lugar onde estava meu coração. - ela disse entre soluços.- O pior é que... Meu Deus, o que vou fazer? Eu nem consegui lhe dizer, estava guardando o segredo para esta noite... Que vou fazer?

-Do que estás falando, Ginny?

-Estou falando da criança que está dentro de mim! A criança que vai nascer sem pai...- ela chorou.

-Tu estás...

-Estou! O que posso fazer? Vou ter um filho que não tem pai, porque o maldito não tinha a certeza de que queria casar e então fugiu!

Colin não disse nada, apenas a apertou com mais força.

-Esta criança precisa de um pai... Por que é que Draco fez isto comigo? Como pôde ele fazer isto comigo? Ele não podia!

-Lembra-te que eu estarei sempre do teu lado.- Colin disse, pois era a única coisa que ele poderia lhe garantir.

Ginny abraçou-o com mais força e continuou chorando.

_N/A: Já me disseram que acabou demasiado rápido, mas eu falei que esta fic iria ser pequena. No entanto ainda vou colocar mais um capítulo, só para não deixar quase nada por dizer ou por explicar nesta fic sobre a continuação Uma Nova Chance. A única coisa que não vou explicar é o que vinha escrito na carta do Ministério, mas isso saberam em Uma Nova Chance. Espero que gostem do capítulo. É um pouco triste e eu até senti a agonia de Ginny enquanto o escrevia.lol. Beijo e obrigado pelas reviews._

_PS. Mais uma vez eu imploro que me deixe uma review. Quer que eu chore? Eu choro! Lol. Não choro, não, mas não custa nada deixar uma opinião sobre o capítulo._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Nenhuma personagem, feitiço, lugar, etc. que reconheçam me pertence. São todos pertencentes a J.K. Rowling._

**Capítulo Sete **

_Algum Tempo Depois_

Mais uma vez ela encontrava-se em frente ao espelho, mas desta vez não sorria. Fazia muito tempo que ela não sabia fazer isso, era como se tivesse se esquecido de como se sorria ou do que significava um sorriso. Era o dia do seu casamento, o segundo da vida dela, mas seria seu primeiro matrimónio. Sempre que se lembrava do maldito dia em que tinha sido abandonada no altar, sentia-se afundar um pouco mais naquela escuridão que preenchia o seu espírito. Aquele grito que a sufocava a toda a hora não iria embora tão cedo. Sua vontade era morrer. Mas havia uma vida dentro de si que a mantinha viva. Se não estivesse grávida, já teria se suicidado. Sentia-se tão vazia que quase nada valia a pena. Os dias passavam demasiado devagar, as horas pareciam estacionadas e aquela solidão desoladora engolia-a cada vez mais. E, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia deixar de olhar para a porta, esperar que Draco entrasse com aquele sorriso arrebatador e a beijasse. Mas ele nunca vinha e era como se a tivesse abandonado mais uma vez.

Foi até a janela. Desta vez não havia muita gente no jardim: familiares, amigos mais próximos e, claro, o seu futuro marido já esperava por ela.

Alguém bateu na porta e Ginny virou-se para ver quem entrava.

Bill sorriu-lhe. Era um sorriso reconfortante, mas triste.

-Continuo a achar que não devias casar.

Libertou um suspiro. Não tinha forças para discutir aquilo com Bill, mas não iria desistir de casar com Colin.

-Vocês não se amam...- continuou Bill.

-Mas gostamos um do outro e respeitamo-nos. O Colin será um óptimo pai... Se não fosse ele, não sei onde estaria agora!

-Vocês vão prender as vossas vidas para quê?

-Para o bem do meu filho ou filha. Esta criança precisa de um pai!

-Mas não precisas casar. O próprio Colin disse que não quer que a criança tenha o sobrenome dele porque ele não é o verdadeiro pai...

-Sabes perfeitamente que este casamento é para abafar comentários. Eu não quero ser a mãe solteira, sem emprego e que vive a custa dos pais. Colin prometeu que me ajudava. Eu só estou fazendo o que acho certo. Por favor, não me julgues...- disse, sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos. Andava tão fraca, tão morta por dentro...

-Desculpa. Só quero o teu bem.- Bill murmurou, abraçando a irmã.

-Então apoia-me, deixa-me tentar viver.

Bill não disse nada e continuou abraçando-a.

-Estão todos te esperando!- a voz de Ron veio da porta. Bill e Ginny afastaram-se.

-Já vou.- murmurou, tentando ainda controlar as lágrimas. Não gostava de ainda ser afectada daquela maneira por uma coisa que havia acontecido fazia mais de um mês. Mas o que era um mês afinal comparado com dois anos inteiros? O que era um mês, afinal, quando havia passado todos os segundos, de todos os minutos, de todas as horas, de todos os dias daquele mês esperando que Draco entrasse pela porta da sua casa e apagasse aquela dor que corroia o seu ser, transformando-a num cadáver ambulante? O que era um mês quando ela ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro dele no ar, quando a voz dele ainda ecoava por todo o lado, quando ela ainda tinha o rastro do seu toque na sua pele, quando a imagem de Draco ainda era tão presente como se tivesse acabado de sair? O que era aquele tempo se ela ainda se recordava dele como se ele estivesse ali, ao seu lado?

-Espero que sejas feliz, Gin!- Bill disse, virando-se para sair.

-Claro que vai ser feliz! Vai casar com um homem decente e não com um canalha que teve o descaramento de fugir sem deixar nem um bilhete!- Ron resmungou.

Ginny sentiu seu coração se apertar e não conseguiu conter mais uma lágrima, que fugiu pelo canto do olho. Ela estava tão imersa na sua própria dor que nem se perguntou como Ron sabia que Draco não havia deixado um bilhete. Ela não comentara com ninguém aquele assunto além de Bill e Colin.

-Cala-te, Ron!- Bill disse duramente. Ron conseguia ser muito inconveniente às vezes.

Ginny limpou rapidamente a lágrima e esboçou um sorriso que não se parecia nada com o que deveria ser. Não era um sorriso, eram apenas rugas de dor em torno dos lábios. Parecia que usava uma máscara de porcelana, uma mentira que deveria parecer contente, mas apenas mostrava amargura. Ela não se importou. Só queria se casar de uma vez e poder voltar a se trancar num quarto.

-Vamos?- Bill perguntou. Ginny acenou e deu-lhe o braço. Caminharam até ao jardim, e percorreram o tapete branco até ao pé de Colin, que sorriu para Ginny. Não mudou a expressão teatral que tinha.

Ginny sentia como se estivesse assistindo a um filme. Como se não estivesse integrada naquela acção. Como se as pessoas que a rodeavam fossem actores e Ginny apenas estivesse assistindo. Nada lhe parecia real. As palavras do Juiz chegavam-lhe á cabeça muito distantes. Não conseguia sentir Colin lhe agarrando na mão. Não era real, não podia ser real.

Toda a cerimónia passou como se fosse um sonho. Um sonho muito rápido e tonto. Aquela não parecia ser a vida dela. Quando o padre perguntou se aceitava casar com Colin, ela respondeu como uma automata:

-Sim!

Depois da cerimónia, depois de ter a aliança no dedo e de beijar Colin na cara, ela fugiu para o quarto. Alguns ficaram surpreendidos, mas Bill apenas sentiu que a sua irmã iria se arrepender do que havia feito. A ruiva conseguira fingir que se havia apaixonado por Colin muito bem. Nem os seus pais duvidavam, mas ele conhecia-a melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa e sabia que Ginny estava pior do que nunca. Charlie também parecia ter percebido que algo estava errado, mas nunca tivera a cumplicidade que Bill tinha com a Weasley mais nova. Os restantes queriam tanto esquecer a existência de Draco Malfoy que nem notaram que era tudo fachada.

Colin também desapareceu. Bill sabia que ele tinha ido tentar confortar Ginny. O facto dos noivos não estarem presentes na pequena comemoração fez com que as pessoas pensassem que já tinham ido em Lua-De-Mel.

Ginny atirou-se na cama e chorou até não poder mais. Não estava arrependida por ter casado com Colin, apenas estava sentindo uma agonia ainda maior do que experimentara nos últimos dias. Agora que tudo passara, que ela já estava casada com Colin, a realidade embatia com toda a frieza e dureza que tinha. Não estava casada com Draco, não estava grávida do seu marido e não amava o homem que iria ser pai adoptivo dos seus filhos. Nada estava certo na sua vida, nem ela mesma estava correcta. Não era suposto uma pessoa ser capaz de sofrer tanto e não morrer de dor! Ela devia morrer, assim acabava com aquela dor de uma vez... Não! Tinha que viver. Não podia ser egoísta, tinha uma criança em que pensar. Mas nos momentos que estamos tristes, sozinhos, quando a solidão nos engole, apodera-se de nós um sentimento de egoismo, uma sensação de que não existe mais nada no mundo senão um silencio agonizante preenchendo nosso corpo. É como se não conseguíssemos ver mais além da nossa dor, como se aquela única ferida reunisse toda nossa atenção nela. É como se fosse preciso concentrarmos todas as nossas forças naquela dor para que começasse a cicatrizar. E depois passamos nós mesmos a ser a solidão e a mágoa. E a depressão é tudo o que nos resta.

Mas não podia se render, não podia deixar de tentar fugir daquele buraco negro que a cada dia a engolia mais.

Uma mão acariciou-lhe os cabelos. Nem abriu os olhos para ver quem era. Não importava. Podiam estar todas as pessoas da Europa ali que ela continuaria se sentindo sozinha, pois só havia uma pessoa capaz de fazê-la para de chorar, e era essa mesma pessoa que a fazia derramar lágrimas carregadas de dor todos os dias.

-Um dia vai passar, Ginny! Um dia vai passar...

Ela sabia que um dia passaria, mas enquanto não passava, ia se destruindo. Toda a força e determinação que um dia fizeram parte de Ginny Weasley tinham sido levadas com Draco Malfoy. Por dentro, a verdadeira Ginny Weasley estava morrendo.

Mas, um dia, passaria. Um dia, ela nasceria de novo e voltaria a viver. Um dia, teria uma nova chance.Uma nova chance para ser feliz. Um dia...

Continua...

**Continuação: Uma Nova Chance**

_N/A: Capítulo muito pequeno mas é que ficou por aqui mesmo. Eu disse que seria uma fic pequena. Obrigada pelas reviews w não deixem de colocar mais umas._


End file.
